wander_over_yonder_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doctor will see you now
In the Prison of Hater's ship Wander: looked into The Doctor's eyes. Well Hello I'm Wander whats your name The Doctor: I'm the Doctor Wander: The Doctor, Well that's a funny name *Smiling* The Doctor: *Tries to open the Tardis* Come on Open *Finally Stops pulling on the handle* *takes a deep breath and then exhails* I cant Believe I landed The Tardis actually in the Prison cell. *Shadow comes making its way to the cell* *Finally appearing Hater: Hello Wan- *eyes widen* Uh who are you *pointing at the Doctor*. The Doctor: *smiles and fixes his Bow tie* Some call me The Doctor. Hater: *all confused* Doctor Who? The Doctor: That's right *pulls a fez from Wander's hat* Wander: WHOA WHAT'S THAT The Doctor: Its a fez. Fezzes are cool. Hater: *enrages* NEVER MIND THAT. HOW DID YOU GET ON MY SHIP! *Stares into The Doctor's eyes through the bars of the cell* The Doctor: My Ship took me here. *points back at the Tardis* Hater: You Came here in that Tiny Box? *laughs* Hahaha My ship is way cooler. The Doctor: Its bigger on the inside. Hater: *sticks his hand through the Cage* What to go insinuating . *smirks* It has one more seat. The Doctor: Oh Jolly good, I would love to. *Sticks his hands through cage and Pats Hater's shoulder* Finally some Hospitality. Hater: *screams* I let you burn Like Sylvia is going to five minutes. Wander: *cries* Yo-Killed Sly Hater: Not yet *facespalm* I just said I'm going to burn her in five minutes The Doctor: Come on Bud lets go see that Incinerator of yours. *claps hands* Chop Chop. Hater: *Drags Wander and The Doctor with him* Sylvia: *looks up as Hater throw Wander and The Doctor in* WANDER! Hater: *Pushing the Buttons on the machne* TIME TO BURN BABY BURN. The Doctor: I don't think so. *grabs the sonic ShrewDiver and pushes a button that machine* *flings the door opened* COME ON TO MY SHIP! Hater: WHAT! HOW! The Doctor: *rushes to the ship and finally opens it* OH no wonder it didn't work. I forgot to unlock it with my Keys. *laughs* Sylvia: * facepalms* The Doctor: Just before we go *uses the sonic shrewdiver to make the ship set to self-Destruct* *Ship set to self destruct in 9 8 7 6 5 4 Hater: No nononono Uh Oh wait I know the password Lord Hater number one superstar Ship: 3 2 Hater: He locked it in *cries* My ship Ship: 1 *Explodes* Hater: *floating in space* *flings his head up and screams* DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Animatic: *Walks running circles around the Tardis* WOW ITS SO BIG ITS SO BIG. HOW IS IT SO BIG The Doctor: wanna be my Companions Wander and Sylvia: *Both yell* Sure Sylvia: what else does ship can do *smirks* The Doctor: *Smirks and twists and pushes some buttons* Go back in time. *Doctor who Theme songs plays* instead of it saying Jenna-louise Coleman it Says the Actors of Wander and Sylvia on it* The was a crossover Between Doctor who and Wander Over Yonder. Category:Stories